


Aerosol Bottle Full of Death

by CrazyTaterTot49



Series: Bleached Strawberry: Shenanigan's and Crack Edition [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Do not try this at home children, Nonsense, The Author needs soooooo much sleep, raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaterTot49/pseuds/CrazyTaterTot49
Summary: How the fight between Ichigo and Nnoitra could have ended.
Series: Bleached Strawberry: Shenanigan's and Crack Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Aerosol Bottle Full of Death

“Begone, foul beast!” Ichigo shrieks, whipping out a can of RAID from his shihakusho and spraying it in Nnoitra Gilga’s face.   
The Espada screeches like a pterodactyl, flailing his arms in windmills, before falling over and curling up on the ground.   
_  
And that was how Nnoitra Gilga, despite having the toughest herro of all the Espada, was bested not by another's blade, but by a human-made pesticide in a can.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how Ichigo has a can of RAID in his soul form, it just happened.


End file.
